ZOMBIES!
by Poison332
Summary: Ace, Lexi, Tech, and Slam are the only survivors of a zombie infection. They will have to fight to stay alive! Nobody dies except the zombies. NO GORE. However there is little blood.


**This is a little Halloween special for the Loonatics. A zombie infection has occurred in all of Acmetropolis and only 4 of the Loonatics have survived. The only chance they have is to find safe haven in a castle on top of Acme Hill. **

**Ace: Oh no... I hope we make it! Enjoy, Folks!**

**ZOMBIES!**

_Hell Castle, Acme Hill_

_10/31/2772, 2 months after infection_

_11:00 p.m._

_Ace and Lexi Bunny_

_Tech E. Coyote_

_Slam Tasmanian_

"Ace! Come on, you can make it!" "Hurry!" "Get away from him you flesh-eatin' pigs!" The three remaining Loonatics shout as Ace runs to the front gates. Halfway there, Ace turns around and sees a zombie run toward him at quick speed. But Ace was quicker and used his machete to chop his head clean off of its body.

_Really wish I had my Guardian Strike Sword._

He forgot that his sword was taken away from him by Zadavia because of an urgent universal emergency. After the infection, Ace depended on his great grandpa's machete to give him protection. When he got past the gates, Slam, with his strength, closed the gates and said, "Whooo... that was close!" Lexi ran and hugged her leader for both relief and in terror. She always had nightmares of zombies eating off her flesh, but she enjoyed killing them with anything she has.

They looked around and saw that the castle was huge! It stood over 300 ft. tall, has 3 towers, and has the gothic look about it. Slam and Ace look at something out of the ordinary, They see a part of the castle wall standing out of all the others. Ace took his hand and pushed the wall. The wall soon got out of their way and they both saw darkness behind it. Tech and Lexi both kept eyes on the gate that was being pounded by the horde. Tech, studying the castle from top to bottom, yelled, "Guys, I don't think the gates will hold for long!"

Ace, with his flashlight, went in because he saw something shine. He felt a switch and wondered why there was a switch in an old castle. When the lights turned on, Slam crept in and stood beside him. Tech and Lexi soon found the two and they all saw a beautiful sight. They saw four lockers, each with their names on them. When they opened their lockers they never knew they had, the survivors all grinned with joy.

For Tech:

_**2 pipe bombs**_

_**A SPAS-12**_

_**A Desert eagle**_

"Sweet! I can make them sleep with just my little friends here!"

For Slam:

_**An RPG**_

_**A China Lake**_

_**4 SEMTEX Grenades**_

"WHOOOOHOOO! I will blow them to smitherines!

For Ace:

_**A Chainsaw**_

_**Twin Bowie Knifes**_

_**A Tree-Chopping Ax**_

"Zombies... meet your worst nightmare!"

For Lexi:

_**MINIGUNS...**_

_**MOTHERFUDGIN' MINIGUNS!**_

"Fear me, zombies... here comes Lexi!" (Lost sanity)

The remaining group of the Loonatics walk out of the mysterious room and stood in front of the gates, side by side, where the zombies are ready to eat... or be killed. Tech loads his guns and crouches with the shotgun, firm in his hands. Slam grabs his RPG and aims for the gates, but held his fire. Lexi grabs one of the three miniguns from her locker and grins with insanity. But it was Ace who lost his mind. He grabbed the two bowie knives and cleaned them to be spilt by the blood of the undead. He scraped the knives together and chuckled. After he chuckled, he said, "Slam... they are takin' too long...BLOW IT!" Slam had been waiting for those words. With a pull of the trigger, the gates were soon destroyed and so were a few zombies.

Lexi started the fight by unleashing her fury against the horde. The rest of the gang fell back, but Lexi stood her ground. "Zombies! Come and face the might of Lexi Bunny!" she yelled. Slam couldn't stand the wait and decided to help the female murderer out. He took a SEMTEX grenade, cooked it, and threw it right in the middle of the horde. The zombies focused their attention to the blinking light, not realizing that they will meet their demise. **BOOM! **Tech lost it after the explosion. He ran to help the zombie slayers. Lexi kept her eyes on every single pig she could see. It was a massive massacre. Lexi ran out of ammo and went to the lockers to get another minigun, leaving the empty one on the blood-spilled floor. After she returned, she saw that there were more zombies than before. "That's right, follow the pretty red light!" Tech said when he saw his pipe bomb blinking in the middle of the horde. It was his last one. No more pipe bombs.

Lexi ran out of ammo again and went to get another minigun. The Loonatics were quickly losing ground. Lexi returned and pulled the trigger...

_What!*Pulls Trigger* Come on, Come on!_

Lexi kept pulling the trigger, but the gun wouldn't respond. Ace saw that she was so busy with the gun she didn't notice that the horde was focusing on her. Ace yelled for Lexi and the others to fall back to the rear of the castle, where it's nothing but a dead end. They thought they were doomed until they heard an engine revving. The zombies turned to the mysterious noise. They and the three saw Ace with a chainsaw and an ax. Lexi thought it was really brave... but entirely stupid. The zombies ran to him but Ace stood his ground. With the chainsaw in his hands,dropping the ax, he ravaged the zombies into pieces.

"DIE, MY DARLINS', DIE DIE DIE!" Ace yelled while chopping them up with the mighty chopper held in his hands. Ace checked his watch. _11:50 p.m. _Ace joined the rest of the group and asked Slam for a SEMTEX grenade. Slam gave it to him and nodded with great pride that they will lose the battle, but at least they die with honor. Ace threw it as far as he could and it landed in the middle of the flesh eaters. Ace saw that they lost hope. He checked his watch. The zombies were at an arms distance from them and they feared for the worst.

_12:00 a.m._

Ace yelled, "...Alright guys the simulation is over"! One of the zombies turned to the horde and said in a low voice, "OK guys, time to go back to the graves." It turned to the Loonatics and said, "See you guys next Halloween."

The entire castle phased out and The Loonatics were back at the simulation room. "Ace, it was a good idea that you set the timer for midnight," said Lexi, giving him a pat on the back. Rev and Duck were asleep the entire time, safe in their rooms. The four zombie slayers went to their rooms and fell asleep, thiunking of the same thing.

_Can't wait for next Halloween!_

**HA... Gotcha guys. I never do tragedies in my stories and I never will. Hope you enjoyed this little Halloween fic. Happy Halloween! *Mwahahahaha...ahahahaha* *I stare off into the distance* Creepy! Please*gulp* R&R.**


End file.
